


Happy Birthday, Moyashi!

by LucyTheCannibal



Series: D.Gray-Man Brithdays [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: Allen hat Geburtstag, und Kanda hat ein ganz besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk für seine Bohnenstange... (KITSCHIG) Kann man als Sequel zu "Happy Birthday, Bakanda!" sehen^^





	

Das Licht des Morgens fiel unerwünscht in den Raum. Allen kniff verzweifelt die Augen zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weichen Kissen, um wieder in tiefen Schlaf zu versinken. "Moyashi, du hättest wohl gestern nicht so viel saufen sollen. Kein Wunder, dass so ein Leichtgewicht wie du nicht viel verträgt.", maulte die tiefe Stimme seines Lovers, was den Jungen zum lächeln brachte. er drehte sich zu dem Japaner um und kuschelte sich an die muskulöse nackte Brust des älteren Exorzisten. "Ich bezweifle, dass es dich großartig gestört hat, dass ich betrunken war. Oder, Kanda~"  
"Tche", gab der Japaner nur von sich, konnte aber sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Allens schlanke Finger fuhren die Linien des schwarzen Tattoos entlang. "Hat dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk denn gefallen, Yuu? Mir meines auf jeden Fall.~" flüsterte der Jüngere und kuschelte sich noch enger an den Mann neben ihm, welcher einen Arm um seine schlanke Hüfte schlang, ihn noch stärker an sich presste und ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar gab. "Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Moyashi. Heute ist ein besonderer Tag und du willst doch an deinem Geburtstag laufen können, oder?" Allen lachte kurz auf ehe er Kanda auf die Brust küsste. "Ich bin mir da ja nicht so sicher-AH! Kanda, was..." Kanda hatte ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben. "Raus aus dem Bett Moyashi, sonst vergesse ich mich." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Samurai, woraufhin Allen eine Schnute zog, auch wenn der Anblick von Kandas nacktem Körper das Aufstehen durch und durch wettmachte. "Hey, muss ich dich aus dem Bett schleifen oder schaffst du das noch allein, Moyashi?", weckte ihn Kandas Stimme aus seinen garantiert nicht jugendfreien Gedanken. "Ich komme ja schon, Bakanda!", rief der Junge in falschem Ärgernis und sprang aus dem Bett, nur um von dem langhaarigen Japaner gegen die nächstgelegene Wand gepresst zu werden.  Ein Bein des Samurai fuhr zwischen Allens bleiche und der Junge spürte den heißen Atem seines Partners im Nacken.  
 "Würdest du das wiederholen, Moyashi?", fragte Kanda mit verführerisch tiefer Stimme, doch bevor Allen ihn erneut Bakanda nennen konnte, klopfte es an die Tür. "Moyashi-Chaaaaaaan! Yu-chan hat die Tür abgeschlossen!", jaulte Lavi vor der Tür. "KLAPPE BAKA USAGI!", brüllte Kanda durch das Holz und Allen lief so rot an, dass die Narbe auf seinem Gesicht fast komplett verschwand. "Los, zieh dich an, Moyashi. Sonst tritt Lavi boch die Tür ein. Und ich will  nicht, dass jemand dich nackt siehst. Du bist mein!" "Dafür musst du mich loslassen, Yuu."   
Kanda schien mit sich zu hadern. Er fragte sich, ob er Allen jetzt wirklich loslassen oder den Idioten ignorieren und seinen kleinen Lover jetzt und hier vögeln sollte. "Kanda...", begann Allen drohend und Kanda lies ihn los.  
Kaum hatten beide ihre Hosen an,  brach der energische Rotschopf auch durch die Tür und sprang den Jüngsten im Raum an. "AAAAAAAAAllen!!! Allerherzlichste Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag!!!" Allen war wortwörtlich überwältigt. "Lavi! Ich krieg keine Luft!", japste er und war dankbar, als sein Lover sich Mugen schnappte und dem Bookman an den Nacken hielt. "Ich werde dir den Nacken aufschlitzen, wenn du ihn nicht sofort loslässt, Baka Usagi."   
De Tag verlief fast wie jeder andere. Nun ja, bis auf das riesige Banner und das Festmahl in der Kantine des Ordens, und die Gratulationen vieler Exorzisten und Finder.  
Doch Abends, als die Sterne am Himmel standen und bereits der halbe Orden zu Bett gegangen war, standen Allen und Kanda auf einem der vielen Balkone des Ordens, unbehelligt von allen anderen.  
"Na, Moyashi? Wie findest du deinen Geburtstag bis lang?", fragte der Größere der beiden und legte seinen Arm um den fröstelnden Jüngeren.  
"Ganz gut. Auch wenn ich gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbracht hätte..." Allen kuschelte sich in die starke, beschützende Umarmung des Samurai.  
Kanda war so warm... und er konnte, wenn er denn wollte, so fürsorglich und süß sein... Hätte ihm das jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, wäre er wahrscheinlich an einem Lachanfall erstickt.  
"Moyashi, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?" Allen wurde wieder in die Realität zurückgerufen und schaute mit seinen großen, quecksilbernen Augen in die dunklen seines Geliebten. "Ich genieße nur den Moment.", antwortete er und schmiegte sich wie eine Katze an den Älteren.  
"Moyashi... Allen, ich muss mit dir reden." Das ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken in Allen Kopf klingeln. "Kanda..." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Würde Kanda jetzt mit ihm Schluss machen? Das wollte er nicht! Er wollte mit Kanda zusammenbleiben... "Hey, MOYASHI! Was gibt's denn jetzt zu heulen?!" Kandas Stimme wirkte erschrocken, was Allen verwirrte. "Es...Es klingt so, als würdest du... mit mir Schluss ma-" "NEIN! Heilige Scheisse, Allen!" Allen sah auf in die dunklen, mit tiefer Sorge gefüllten Augen.  
"Allen, ich... eher das Gegenteil..." Der Weißhaarige hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was Yuu damit meinte, doch als Kanda sich vor ihm auf ein Knie niederließ, weiteten sich seine Augen auf Tellergröße. "Kanda...."  
Der Asiate griff in die Tasche seines Mantels. Allen bemerkte es nicht, jedoch zitterten die Finger des Älteren vor Nervosität, als er die samtene Schachtel aus der Manteltasche fischte. "Allen Walker, du bist ein Mensch, der mir zuerst mit deiner Art unglaublich auf die Nerven ging. Mit deiner aufgesetzten, dauerfröhlichen Art und deinen vor Unschuld triefenden, riesigen Augen. Doch am schlimmsten fand ich es, als ich realisierte, dass dein Leben dir kaum was Wert ist. Und als du mir sagtest, du wärst in mich verliebt, habe ich dich für komplett verrückt gehalten. Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Doch als ich mich auf dich einließ, änderte sich alles für mich.  
Ich konnte dir meine Vergangenheit anvertrauen, und bist bei mir geblieben.  
Du hast mir deine anvertraut, und das sehe ich als eines der größten Geschenke an, die du mir je gemacht hast. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgestanden, wir leben in Zeiten eines unerbittlichen Krieges, und darum bitte ich dich, bis an dem Tag an dem ich sterbe, bei mir zu bleiben.  
Ich... Ich liebe dich, und darum frage ich dich, Allen Walker..." Er öffnete die Schachtel. Darin befand sich ein silberner Ring welcher Allen im Mondschein magisch anzuziehen schien.  "Willst du mich heiraten?"  
Die Zeit stand stillzustehen. Kanda betete in Gedanken, dass Allen ihm endlich antworten würde, während Allen ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte. "Y-Yuu...." Eine halbe Sekunde später hatte der Weißhaarige seine Arme um den Japaner geschlungen. "JA! Natürlich werde ich dich heiraten, Yuu! Ich liebe dich so sehr..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort über die Lippen seines Verlobten kommen zu lassen, küsste Kanda ihn innig und presste ihre beiden Leiber aneinander. "Yuu~", seufzte der kleinere, ließ sich den Ring über den Finger streichen und steckte Kanda den seinen auf den Ringfinger.  
"Komm, Moyashi~ Lass uns unsere Verlobung feiern~" Der Samurai hob seine Bohnenstange in seine Arme und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Raum, um... zu feiern.~

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaaa, das war Allens Geburtstag <3  
> Lasst mir doch bitte einen Kommi da, und guck dir mal meine neue Yullen-Story "Mond um Mitternacht" an~ (Erwachseneninhalte, Blut und ein Vampir-Kanda~)  
> Schöne Ferien und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr^^


End file.
